Orochimaru no Deshii
by Meiou Mateus
Summary: First story! Young Naruto find one of Orochimaru's lab and decide to follow in the scientist's footstep. strong!naruto psychic power and hormones controlling!naruto. Now "pairings" known but still not Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Orochimaru no deshii**

**A.N.**:Well this is my first fic so, to whoever decide to read this, please be gentle... This story will feature a scientist Naruto. Well more accurately an Orochimaru-teached scientist Naruto...

He'll be powerful but won't do anything that doesn't interest him by himself.

Ok I hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and any of the element from this manga nor do I own any element from other manga/anime/film/etc that I may use for this story.

"Hello": speech

'Hello': thoughts

"**Hello"**: jutsu or bijuu speech

**'Hello'**: bijuu thoughts

If I use other language the translation will be between (..), it shouldn't be often and probably only french and a bit of Japanese but still...

On to the first chapter of the fic:

- PROLOGUE -

Konohagakure no sato, 5 years after the Kyuubi's attack..

In a sewer system, a little boy was walking. Now most would wonder why a little boy would do in a sewer, the answer is rather simple: he was searching. He was searching for something he has seen during a little chase he had with a chuunin drunk enough to be able to forget one of the village most important law even after five year of application.

This law was made the day of the attack of the mighty Kyuubi no yoko . This kitsune could destroy a mountain with one swing of his tails or create tsunamis with another. It was finally defeated by the Yondaime Hokage at the cost of his life.

However, the only way to stop the beast was to use one of the most useful of the ninja arts, the arts of fuinjutsu: the use of seal. The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, sealed it in the only thing that could hold the bijuu, a new born child. The only child born that day was Minato's son: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto became the jinchuurikki of the Kyuubi and then the village scapegoat for the damage, both human and material, of the fox. The newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage tried his best to protect the young boy from getting hurt creating a law forbidding everyone knowing of the true fate of the fox to tell any other who didn't. Like Naruto.

While that law did help, the villagers respected the word of the law but not the spirit, telling their children to stay away from him, overcharging him when he needed to buy something, not letting him enter the library, completely ignoring him and on rare occasion beating him to a pulp.

Needless to say the boy was lacking in skills people take for granted. Also the boy was living on his own after being literally thrown out of the orphanage when he was four, the matron declaring he could take care of himself now. It didn't quite help but he managed to live or, should I say, survive.

He tried his best not to get noticed and it all went well with some rare times when he got caught. Like the last time when a chuunin drunk enough to forget the law, but unfortunately not enough that he could still run to try and beat Naruto. Somehow during the pursuit they end up in the sewer where the chuunin managed to grab the boy. During the beating, the young hero saw a door.

'I have to remember where it is and go explore later, he thought. Well, if I survive that...'

This bring us back to the start where a little boy is walking in the sewer. He has just waked up in the hospital, a worried Hokage by his side.

After, the usual questionning of "Why do they do this, Jii-san?" and the usual lie of "I don't know Naruto.". The boy decide to go back in the sewer to find that door, after all behind could be anything: a lost treasure, a hidden secret library or, and more important to Naruto, a safe place, somewhere he could hide.

The boy was back to the part of the sewer he has seen the door in.

'It should be here, somewhere... There, I find you door now let's see what you hide.'

The door was not locked and Naruto could open it without effort. Maybe he shouldn't have...

Beyond the door was darkness, but as soon as Naruto entered the light went on.

'Coooooooooool, he thought in awe.'. Then he turn his head to look in front of him.

It was a lab, that much was sure but what kind of lab? Naruto didn't know and judging from what he saw in some of the tank of water he wasn't sure he wanted to know. In the end curiosity win over carefulness and he decide to look around.

In some tank, he saw human-animal hybrid as if someone tried to create a new clan like the Inuzuka.

He saw a mermaid like thing or some more human looking being, another has plant growing out of his body, or was it her body? Each and every experiment had one thing in common: they were awfully deformed, a lot were dead and Naruto though it was a shame that whoever did this couldn't finish.

Then Naruto saw out of the corner of his eyes something that he was longing for: a bookshelf full of book. Well it wasn't exactly what he was looking for but it was a mean to get it, a mean to get knowledge.

So naturally he went to the books and open the first one. On the first page was a note.

'To whoever shall find my lab, he read. My name is Orochimaru and this lab is my most hidden lab in Konoha. Here, you can gather knowledge of inestimable worth. I do hope you will finish what I started here. This is where I worked on biology and chemistry, what I did here would be consider horrible by most people but it was needed to help progress, to learn how everything is created in the world to become the equivalent of a god. If you accept then I gladly welcome you in the world of knowledge my deshii.'

Naruto finished reading then smiled a smile that would become an insane one.

"I accept, shishou" he then turned the page of the book and started reading.

-END OF PROLOGUE-

I know it's only the prologue but what do you think?

Next chapter will be the beginning of the main story.

There will be pairings but I'm not sure what yet...


	2. Chapter 2

**Orochimaru no Deshii**

**A.N.: **Ohaio gozaimasu/konnichiwa/konbawa

So this is the second chapter... well in fact it is the first if you don't count the prologue as a chapter but... anyway... I'm happy to see that at least some people like the story so far (even though it's not really far but...) and I almost feel...pride in that.

**Review of review:**

-Soul Painted Black: Congratulations you're my first reviewer! I'm going to explain the letter later on. Oh and about Orochimaru... it's for later too...

-Akito10022: In this story, I intended to do just that. So you can replace "pairings" by "girl is going to use and not necessarily for something useful"...So no love.

-Salamander Hanzo: Hum... what?

I apologize if I seem to always use the same word or verb but I try not to do so. My vocabulary is lacking it seems...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other media I use things from. I'm not making any money out of this. At least I think so.

**On with the story:**

Naruto was upset, it has been five years since he found the lab, he had read most of the books over chemistry, biology and even one on seal, and has started his own experiment. At first he was surprised he could learn the content of the books as fast as he could, but now he realize it must has been because of Kyuubi. Yes, Naruto knew about the fox. After reflexion over the attacks -those on him and the one of the fox itself-, what he knew and learned of bijuus and a bit of eavesdropping, it all made sense. He was rather... disappointed.

The villagers were stupid. He couldn't really resent them, sure they were dumb but that's all. He knew that they weren't bad people. Well most of them at least. Besides, he knew they would be eating in his hand once he started making progress.

Now if only those fucking rats would survive his genetic manipulation.

"You better not die you worthless rodent!", he said rather loudly the room echoing his words.

But the young rat did die in the testing tank along with every others there was. Naruto swore. He went to the bookshelf, took the book he needed and started to think.

'So basically by injecting foreign DNA in the spine directly mixing it with the forming DNA inside, the mix should adapt and the body would take the foreign DNA as his own. In theory at least.'

Naruto was trying to give the shark's never-ending rows of teeth to rats. He was using newborn rat but it wasn't working and so he was getting upset.

Suddenly he got the proverbial light bulb and looked at the adult rats who were already back at baby making.

'At least there useful to something... My idea might work but I'll have to wait till I can test it... the problem is that I'll need what scientist need most...funds' He frowned.

'That means I'll have to work on something else...Crap the only things I could do is...'

He turned around, went to the door, opened it and got out.

'Time to go see the old man.'

_-space skip Hokage's office-_

After checking with Raido to see if he could speak with the Hokage, and getting a yes, he entered said leader's office to see him figh...hum doing paperwork. Naruto almost took pity on the old man, but he resented him for hiding the truth about the Kyuubi to him so the pity went away as fast as it has come.

"Hello Hiruzen" Naruto greeted with total disrespect for the old shinobi.

"Naruto, how many times must I tell you not to call me by first name!" Sarutobi didn't know why the boy was so disrespectful and it was bothering him.

"I came to see if the offer to join the ninja academy is still open." He said that with as much enthusiasm as a corpse, well... a lively corpse...

"Well... It might be a little late... Also why would you accept now when you refused two years ago?" The fact that he didn't seem to be motivated at all wasn't helping.

" I need money" Naruto responded immediately.

"Why do you need money, Naruto?"

"Oh you know the usual: buying food and clothes, repairing doors, windows, walls, furniture because of the villagers."

With each reason, the Hokage looked more and more regretful. Naruto was almost beaming internally.

"I guess it's okay then, but you'll be with people younger than you. Also the classes started last week so you'll be a bit late, is that okay?"

"I see no problem Hiruzen."

"(sigh) Okay then go to the room 24 at the academy and give this note to the teacher, his name is Iruka."

"Very well. I'll probably see you later" And with that he was gone, never hearing or listening to the Hokage's goodbye, the leader looking sadly at his retreating form.

On his way to the academy, Naruto got his daily dose of hateful glare, which he didn't notice, to occupied thinking.

'I really don't wanna do that. This will be a waste of time... They are lucky I need money or I wouldn't even think about joining...'

When he arrived at the place, he rationalized. After all, it was only four years and, as much as Naruto loathed to admit it, it was somewhere he would learn. And if Naruto loved something, it was learning. Every times he was out of his lab, he was either at the public library or it was because he needed to buy something. So he decided that it might not be so bad.

Knocking on the classroom's door, he got the "come in", opened the door and suddenly got twenty or so

pairs of eye on him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The teacher -Iruka he guessed- asked him. Naruto just gave him the letter from the Hokage, not saying a word, not seeing it necessary. The man read it then nodded.

"Okay... So you want to join the class? -nod- Could you introduce yourself then?" Naruto sighed then began.

"Uzumaki Naruto" He said looking as uninterested as possible.

Iruka Knew who Uzumaki Naruto was. But he wanted to meet him before judging him. He didn't think the boy was the Kyuubi, and now that he has a chance to see him and speak to him, a chance to get to know what he was like, he would take it. Naruto was wearing a white scientist coat -or at least it looked like one-, black jeans and black boots. Except for the coat, Naruto was bare chested showing that he was a bit lean but that would change with training he thoughts. His blonde shoulder-long spiky hair, two bang framing his face was making him look a lot like the Yondaime. The crystal blue eyes made the resemblance completely shocking. He was the tallest of the kid in the classroom but only because he was the oldest. He was probably at Iruka's stomach level but with the hair it was difficult to say for sure.

He also look like he was forcing himself to come here and had just find a good reason to do so.

Now everyone in the classroom was waiting for him to say something else about himself. Seeing that he wasn't going to do so, Iruka decide to ask him.

"Maybe you could tell us your likes, dislikes,... those kind of things" At this Naruto sighed again and began to end his introduction.

"Likes? Sciences, learning, reading, playing chess or shogi... and some other things. My dislikes are ignorant people, people who things they are better because of their blood and... My hobbies are the same as my likes I guess. Just add cooking. And my dreams?... Is that all Iruka-san?"

"Yes. Hum Just sit beside Shino at the back of the room" Iruka said, a bit destabilized by the boy's personality.

While Naruto was walking towards his assigned seat he began to check the students.

'Mostly civilians, the Aburame, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara heir, the Inuzuka matriarch's second child, the Uchiha's head second son and... a girl with pink hair?' Naruto just stop in front of said girl looking at her hair in fascination. The girl was uncomfortable under his stare and let it be known.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she screeched getting Naruto out of his thinking.

"I was just wondering if your hair were naturally pink."

"Well, yes they are, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering. It is beautiful." He then smiled, making her blush slightly, before going to sit.

'This should be interesting.' Naruto though while listening to Iruka who was beginning the lesson.

'Please don't tell me they are only studying the shinobi clan's history...I already know everything about that... It's gonna be four long years...'

**End of chapter two**

Voila it's done.

Namiashi Raido was the secretary of the Sandaime but he was replaced by Shizune when Tsunade became the Godaime.

The whole injecting of foreign DNA theory will be the basis of Naruto's experiment (at first) but I'm not sure if scientist wouldn't try to kill me for this so...don't tell them.

Next chapter soon... Maybe... I'll try...


	3. Chapter 3

**Orochimaru no deshii**

**A.N.:** Ohaio gozaimasu/konnichiwa/konbawa

Here it is. The new chapter you were waiting for (at least I hope so). Well there isn't lot of things to say so...just go ahead...

**Disclaimer:**What? Again? Must I do those every time? Okay then... I don't own Naruto or any other element from any other media I might use. But I do own this story. I do, right?

**EDIT: **I realize after posting that I forgot to say that what is written in _italics _is supposed to be telepathy... Sorry if it was not clear...

**On with the story:**

'This is boring' Naruto couldn't find a way to describe the academy's lesson in any better way. It was only his first day and Naruto spent it sleeping. Lunch didn't help at all. He got the "pleasure" to speak and to get to know his classmate. The only two he didn't mind were the Aburame and the Nara. Both were intelligent and it was nice to have interesting conversation even if only on coléoptera or during a shogi game. The other were either too stupid, too childish or too vain for him to even try to speak to.

'A shame we couldn't finish our game...' He though while getting up to go back to his experiment. He noticed the pink-haired looking at him again. She had done so the whole day. It was disturbing...

Naruto got back home (his lab) while getting his last dose of hate-filled glare of the day.

He never realize he was being followed by an ANBU.

He entered his lab and looked at one of his most recent project, two vial of blood one having S.H. and the other U.M. on it. It was his most important project and he didn't even know how to start it. He couldn't do it alone, he needed help. It was disappointing but he knew it to be true.

However, finding someone who could help him would be difficult. He needed someone who had lot of knowledge, one who was old enough to have gathered the necessary information. It would be hard and...

"What a fool I am..." He said while looking to the seal on his stomach. 'I do have someone here who fill the description. Well at least I think so, I could be wrong.'

The ten year old sat in a relaxed stance and start to meditate...

The hidden ANBU was wondering what the boy was doing here, meditating and, mostly, if the boy was the one responsible for what he saw in the tank of water behind which he was genjutsu-hiding. The thing was a mermaid-like thing. She kept looking in his direction but she didn't seem to be able to talk or to signal him to the boy in his meditation. To follow his target hadn't been difficult except when the boy went in the sewer and disappear behind a hidden door. He wouldn't have find it if he hadn't see the boy going through it...

Suddenly the ten years old opened his eyes, got up and...smiled. Behind his mask the ANBU was scared. This was a smile reminiscent of Ibiki's own, maybe a bit sicker than sadistic.

The jinchuuriki then went to the vials he was looking at earlier and waved his hand. And, just like that, the vial began to float. Naruto smiled and turn to the mermaid.

"How are you Tamao-chan?" The newly named Tamao looked at him and he nodded.

"Yes me too. In fact I feel wonderful, I feel powerful and overall I'm happy. Why you ask? I'll finally be able to complete you." The girl looked hopeful and another silence went by.

"Yes, I meant it. Oh and do not worry about our guest, I know he is here. After all I can now hear his thoughts. _Now, what am I gonna do about you Tenzo-san?_" He turned to Tenzo who tried to run away, but realize he couldn't move, he was floating too. Naruto had his hand facing him, he closed it and Tenzo was crushed.

Behind the young scientist, the vials broke and the blood contain began to seemingly expand, forming bones, tissues, lungs, hearts... In short: bodies, one per sample of blood, two very feminine bodies who were quickly completed and... alive. Both were teenagers, probably thirteen, more or less, they were around 5 feet. One has black hair and eyes, the other has brown hair and eyes. Another thing that the prepubescent boy realize is that they were very beautiful and... very naked...He blushed slightly and shook his head trying to get rid of some of the perverted thought his mind began to send him.

'Now let's see if Kyubi was right'

-flashback out of the blue-

When Naruto "opened his eyes" in his mindscape he saw a lab, but not the same as the one he was in physically. This one was bigger, after all in it there was all of his thoughts process, his project and everything he knew. But that wasn't why he was here... He focused on the image of the Kyuubi and he saw some file appear in front of him before the room seemed to shift. The room he ended up in was a giant cage, the kind you would find in a zoo, just bigger and behind the bar were the giant nine tailed fox.

"So I was right...Stupid villagers..." He said getting the attention of the fox.

"**What do you want, ningen?"** the fox asked looking menacing. Naruto didn't look scared, keeping his cool.

"Do you know of a way to accelerate the dividing speed of cell to create a clone from a sample of DNA given?" He questioned his tenant.

"**What? No whining about the fact that I ruined your life or that I attacked your home? Spoilsport..."**

Naruto said nothing, waiting for an answer to his question. He was only here for that after all.

"**I could help you but what do I get out of it?"**

"You want to get out?" Kyuubi was surprised by the seriousness in the boy's tone but he didn't show it.

"**No, that would get us killed."** He mumbled a bit about stupid shinigami-powered seal before continuing.

"**No but there is one thing you can do"** Seeing Naruto's go on motion he did just that.

"**Find the fool who forced me to attack and kill him slowly and painfully..."**

"Ok. Is that all ?" He waited for the fox's nod before continuing.

"Very well then, I can't promise I'll do it myself of course but I'll try to find him. Who is he?"

"**Uchiha Madara bu..." **Naruto chuckling interrupted Kyuubi in his speech, the bijuu raising an eyebrow -as much as a fox can at least- at the amused boy.

"This is greatly amusing and you should know why soon, please go on." The boy said to the beast who now wanted to find out what was so funny to make the boy laugh even if it only was a chuckle..

"**You shouldn't underestimate him..."**

"I'm not, don't worry. Now if you had nothing else to say, shall we begin."

The fox grinned before his chakra started to leak out of the cage. It was only a representation of what was happening. The chakra was leaking in the body of the boy after all, a bit of it going to the brain and the rest staying in the chakra coil changing the nature of Naruto's chakra. Said boy was in unbelievable pain but Kyuubi's chakra was numbing the nerve so he didn't feel it.

When it was all over the scientist took a long breath, then another, before speaking again.

"So, can I know what you exactly did?" He asked the fox.

"**Well... As you know, ningen only use ten percent of their brain, with some using more and most of them using less" **He said with a chuckle at the end. **"I just granted you a...consciousness over more than fifty percent. I'd do more but you could end up dead or in better case brain dead."**

"And how does that help me exactly?"

"**Ningen have lot of potential in becoming immensely powerful. Locked in this brain of yours, you've got psychokinesis and telepathy. In the next hundreds or so centuries each and every human will use those abilities. I just gave you a bit of advance on the other" **Kyuubi said,with a toothy grin, proud of itself.

"**Your problem was how to upgrade the cell's dividing speed. You just have to do so yourself. But you'll have to 'train' your precision and speed."**

"I guess I'll just have to do that here. After all, time do go slowly here. Even though it seems I can't use telepathy... Oh well, I'll just have to learn and improve outside. Now could you tell me what did you do to my chakra. It's not that I use it often but I'm rather fond of it."

"**Simple. I change the nature of your chakra. The same way the Nara have shadow-natured chakra, you have now the ability to turn yours into each and every kind of hormone, from testosterone to adrenaline or even charming hormone. The possibilities are endless."**

"How...interesting... Thank you Kyuubi-san, it will be most useful. I'll go train now, goodbye."

Naruto then turned around and disappeared from the fox's view.

-End of the flashback-

The boy was now looking at the two girl before adressing them.

"You two." He was surprised to see that they knelt immediately saying 'Naruto-sama'.

'How come they already...? Their thoughts are confused except for this one. Seems they think of me as their master.'

"**That's because you created them partially with your chakra. They instinctively know you did so. **

**Also, I suggest you bring them food. They are newly born so they'll be hungry."**

Naruto mentally nodded before floating food to them, food they engulfed so fast he almost didn't have the time to blink.

'I'm happy I have enough food for two dozen people here...'

"Arigato gozaimasu Naruto-sama" the brown-haired girl said with a devoted tone while the other nodded simply.

"You are welcome... I have few questions for you. Do you have memories of your original?" he asked, getting a nod in return.

"Only of abilities and techniques, Naruto-sama." The dark-haired girl said with almost no emotion in her voice.

"Perfect, very good... Second question, do you need any weapon?" The raven-haired asked for a chained bladed fan. The other shook her head.

"Very well then. Now , you'll need names." He thought about it for a moment before finding. He turned to the brown-haired teen and said: "Your name is Aya and yours is Maya."

"Arigato gozaimasu Naruto-sama". They said in unison looking very happy.

"Before I let you empty the food reserve I need to ask you to master this." he said as a scroll flew to his hand. He gave them the scroll and went to another part of the lab to train his telepathy.

_-Time skip: end of the day, at the Hokage's office-_

The Hokage was as usual doing paperwork went he felt Tenzo's chakra in his office. He looked up to see said ANBU kneeling in front of his bureau.

"Report. What have you find about Naruto-kun" The old leader asked the men in front of him.

"Well. The target didn't do anything unusual except that he seems to have taken two little girls in. From their discussion, I learned that they were abandoned after they tried to hide Naruto from a mob in their home. He felt guilty after their parent threw them out and decided to help them. I still don't know why he resent you though... Must I keep trying to find the reason sir?" Tenzo reported then asked.

"No, thank you. You are dismissed." After the ANBU went away Sarutobi started to think.

'Maybe I should give him a more important allowance from now on, just like he asked me... It's probably why you resent me, isn't it Naruto?' He nodded to himself before finishing the paperwork...

**End chapter three**

I had lot of trouble to write this chapter. Every time I went on my computer I started doing something else... even when I went on to write or I started to think about what's going to happen like in four or five chapter ( maybe not that much)... But I finally managed to finish it and post it.

Next chapter is going to be the end of the academy period and other thing. It might come in a long time ( just like this chapter) because I'll maybe begin a new story which come to my mind every here and then ( it's annoying to write on something when something else come to mind...)

See ya then and good day/evening/night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Orochimaru no deshii**

**A.N.: **Ohaio Gozaimasu/konnichiwa/konbawa

Here is next chapter I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Wait let me check...Nope, I still don't own Naruto or any other media I use here. Damn!

**On with the story:**

It was a wonderful day in Konoha: birds were singing, children were playing and people were laughing all around. Naruto was in a good mood too, even if it was hard to tell. Today was graduation day for Naruto and his "classmate". He didn't go too often to the lesson, once or twice a month at most, but it was still good to finally get over with the academy.

We find now our hero on the way to the test, a little brown haired girl on his shoulder. In four year, the boy grew and was now a bit more than 5 feet tall. He still wore his scientist coat and had now black baggy pant with lot of pockets and black combat boots. He still wore nothing under his coat and while he wasn't exactly muscular, he wasn't the contrary either. The little girl, who looked to be around six, wore a kimono that was too big for her except on the legs part. She has long brown hair and big brown eyes perfect for the, feared and dreaded by all men, koinu no me no jutsu.

Naruto has mastered his abilities and progressed a lot in genetics and chemistry. In some seals on his arms, he has test tube containing acids, liquid explosive and other nasty surprise. He also has books in case he has some time to lose or during Iruka's lesson. Naruto would miss the man. It was fun to ridicule him every time he asked Naruto what he just said. A bit of mind reading and he'd know everything the teacher has said. He almost pitied the man...almost.

As he was nearing the academy he dismissed those thought and got back to reality.

"_Now remember Aya-chan, you have to behave here and try not to say anything that could be misinterpreted."_

'Hai Naruto-sama' she thought back, knowing he was either listening to her thought or he already knew her answer.

Entering the classroom, he immediately went to his "usual" seat, nodding to Shikamaru and Shino and ignoring the others.

"Hello class." The teacher greeted as he entered followed by Mizuki.

Then he spotted the young scientist and said: " How nice of you to join us Naruto..."

"I came to every test at the end of every year. It would be stupid not to come at the last one." The fourteen years old answered with a serious yet bored tone. That's when Mizuki spotted Aya who was slightly behind her master. He decided to ask the obvious question.

"Hum Naruto, who is she?" Suddenly every genin wannabe seemed to notice her. It was somewhat sad that they never did when he entered. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Shino but he could be and wouldn't show it anyway so it was irrelevant. Naruto sighed.

"She's Aya." was his answer and the only one they would get.

"Okay, I suppose she isn't here to pass the test?" Receiving a nod, he continued. " Well, I guess we can begin the test now but she'll have to wait here when you are called. Mizuki will now give you the written test and after we'll do the ninjutsu and genjutsu part. It begin now."

The written test was a piece of cake for Naruto, same for the genjutsu one. However the ninjutsu didn't go so well, he still aced it but Mizuki tried to mess with his bunshin. Seems like he wanted him to fail to use him to steal a scroll. Naruto wondered what kind of idiot would have follow the man...

Now, the genin was getting back home with Aya observing the headband and making it shine in the sun. As he entered his lab, he turned to one of his newest creation.

"Please, would you mind take a few of your brothers to go see Mizuki-san. You can go all out. Have fun..." the creature smiled showing his many pointy teeth and went to prepare for the night cackling maniacally.

Naruto chuckled before going to another experiment. As he neared his chemicals reserve, he thought about the teacher and what would wait for him at home.

'Poor, poor Mizuki...' he thought.

_-Time skip-_

After bringing his Ninja license to the Hokage, being the witness of the most ridiculous assassination attempt on said old man by his own grandson, Naruto was now back in the classroom for the , he hoped, last time. Every genin were waiting for the teachers to arrive. Some because they wanted to get out of the place, others because they wanted to know if they were going to be in the same team as their friends and/or love interest.

When Iruka finally entered, the twelve years old knew something bad has happened. So naturally, they has to ask.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" A violet haired girl asked.

"Yes, I'm fine but Mizuki-sensei is sick. Now I'm going to list the team. Team 1 is..." Naruto stopped listening, waiting to hear his name.

'Mizuki is sick? They expect people to believe this?' He thought before hearing is name.

"...ruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are team seven. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba are..."

'So I'm the dead-last? Not really surprising. After all, I wasn't here often, I missed a lot of test. Now I do have one question. How did she become the kunoichi of the year?' He wondered mentally as he looked at Sakura cheering about true love surpassing everything...

"Okay everyone. After lunch, come back here to meet your sensei. And remember that I was proud to have you in my class. Try to become great shinobi of Konoha." Iruka said as his goodbyes to the students. More would be back by either the end of the day or by tomorrow but he really thought what he said and that was the most important.

Three hours later, we find team 7 still in the classroom, still waiting and getting more and more angry, brooding or bored. Naruto was eating a chocolate bar when suddenly...

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE GET HERE" was the... screech interrupting the silence.

"Sakura-san, you do realize that you have little chance to even hurt a jounin, don't you?" Aya asked.

"SHUT UP YOU! What are you even doing here?" She nicely answered getting Naruto's Killing Intent focused on her...

'Why is she a kunoichi? All her thought are about Sasuke saving her from enemy. ' Naruto snorted mentally at that. Like the Uchiha would even consider her existence. His mind was focused on one thing, the only purpose in his life: killing Uchiha Itachi.

'Like he'll ever be able to. The only way for him to win against his brother would be for said brother to be already dieing. Hum? What is this? Thinking about the past a bit too much, ne Hatake Kakashi?'

Said man entered and watched each genin and Aya.

"My first impression: You are going to be annoying." Silence was the answer. They were too shocked or disappointed to give another one.

"Meeting on the roof now." He then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

When they arrived on the roof, Kakashi was reading a orange book and Naruto wondered what kind of literature it was and judging by Hatake's giggle, it shouldn't be much...

"So you finally are here" He said five minutes later. "Ok, We're all going to introduce ourselves. Ladies first"

"What should we say?" The only girl of the group asked

Kakashi sighed before beginning his own introduction.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes...I have some likes, some dislikes. And my dream... You are to young to know that. Ok, now is your turn pinky."

After her introduction, which she ended with a "I hate Ino-buta and people who introduce themselves without telling anything", Naruto and Kakashi could only think: 'Just great a fangirl'. Then Sasuke did his own "avenger introduction" and it was Naruto's turn.

'Oh well why not now' He thought.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are chocolate, Aya-chan, Maya-chan, learning, sciences and experiment." This made Kakashi frowned. The Hokage would want to deal with that. Naruto continued.

"My dislikes are quite numbered but I think that what I dislike the most is that shinobi think we are supposed to be doing here."

"What do you mean you dislikes being a shinobi?" Sakura asked.

"I just said it, didn't I ? I am a scientist and, like any scientist, I need two things: funds and element to work on. Now can I finish? Thank you. What is left? My dreams...that's a secret."

"Ok then. Meet me tomorrow at the training ground seven at 7 o'clock." Kakashi then sunshined to the Hokage office.

Sakura immediately turned to asked Sasuke on a date only to see him going away. She soon was alone on the roof and went home.

Later, Naruto was called to the Hokage by one of the ANBU. Entering the office, he could almost feel the Hokage's anger.

"Good evening Hiruzen" He said.

"Naruto, Kakashi told me you said you were a scientist. Can I asked you why?"

"Yes, I did say that but only because it is what I am. Is it a problem?"

"Of course not, but I think it would be safer if you let some more experienced people take care of the lab you have" The leader said with a grandfather like smile.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Hokage-sama." Naruto said sharply before turning away and preparing to leave. "This village took enough from me. Don't take that away, it's all I have left. I'll let you know where my lab is if you want to contact me."

Naruto got out of the room started to think.

'Hiruzen might be a hindrance... I'll need support on the council. I know just who I can speak with.'

As he was in front of a shadow on the wall he spoke. It was just a whisper but it was heared by whoever was in the shadow.

"I need to speak with Danzo-san now"

A slight breeze and they weren't there anymore.

**End chapter four**

I tried to make my chapter longer, I hope it is better like this...

If not then...I'll just have to improve...

Koinu no me: pretty sure is 'eyes of the little dog' so it's the 'puppy eyes'

Well see ya...


	5. Chapter 5

**Orochimaru no deshii**

**A.N.: **Ohaio Gozaimasu/konnichiwa/konbawa

Here is next chapter I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** No, no and no! How many times must I tell you all! I do not own Naruto and the rest that belong to someone else than me...

**On with the story:**

"WHERE ARE THEY"

'She's loud... why couldn't I have been with a shy girl who doesn't speak or better a girl who's not one of my fangirls' Sasuke thought as he and Sakura were waiting for their sensei and teammate.

'She does have a point though... They are already two hours late.' his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people arriving.

"Do you really think that they would be stupid enough as to not eat breakfast, Naruto-sama?" Aya asked as they were coming in the clearing. Naruto was eating chocolate and holding a... bag?

"NARUTO-BAKA WHY ARE YOU EATING? SENSEI TOLD US NOT TO EAT!" The teenager's only reaction was to look at Aya in a 'I told you so' face.

"Care to tell me what kind of retard come to an test without eating? Especially for a ninja who's needing more energy that the usual villager." He then waited for an answer that wasn't coming, nodded as there were none and went to sit against a tree. Aya opened the bag to show that it contained fruits.

"Now please eat some of those fruit. It would be a shame for you to faint from exhaustion." He said not really believing the shame part before taking out a book and reading. Aya decided to take a nap between his legs, her head resting on his stomach underneath the book.

The pink-head was about to whine about the rules but stopped almost at the same time as Sasuke took a tomato and started to eat it.

'Well, if Sasuke-kun is eating, that means I should too. This is like a picnic...how romantic' her thought then turned into a fantasia where the dark haired boy decided to admit that he was in love with her and then started to undre... I think we should stop here...

When Kakashi arrived, the scene was as following: Sakura drooling with a nosebleed and hearts in her eyes, Sasuke brooding with a bit of red juice on his chin, an empty bag laying on the grass with fruit's leftovers all around the two genin, Naruto still reading but letting some small grunt from time to time and the younger girl still between Naruto's legs, sleeping and slightly rubbing his left legs in her sleep.

Well it was more like his thigh she was rubbing but...

'What the...? Naruto's a lolicon? It sure as hell look like...' He thought a bit disturbed by the little girl's action.

"YOU'RE LATE?" Sakura so subtly pointed... At least it woke Aya up.

"Oh poo. I wanted to play with Naruto-sama's bit more..." She said as she opened her eyes.

"WHAT?" The banshee asked...

"I said I wanted to lay with Naruto-sama's a bit more..."

Sakura 'ohhhed,' even if it wasn't any better, before pointing to Aya that 'to lay by' and without the 's would be more correct. All the while glaring at Naruto thinking that he was abusing of the girl since he didn't seem to want her to stop what she was doing.

"Well, if everyone is up and ready, we can begin the test..." the only adult said.

"You're not upset we ate?" 'Pinkie' wondered aloud.

"You believed that?" He simply answered with a bored look. And judging by their look, the Uchiha and Haruno both did believe that and thanks to their teammate, they now had eaten.

'Oh well... I'll just have to do without the bento then...'

As Kakashi was explaining the rules of their tests, Naruto was thinking about his next experiment, something that would change the live of everyone in the village. He couldn't wait for the first test on human. He just hoped it wouldn't explode this time...that was messy...

"Okay... the test start...now." The jounin said and immediately the genin were on the move.

'Sasuke and Sakura are hiding well but then again they were at the top of the class... And Naruto is...right here still reading...'

There were only a few meters between them. Both were reading, not the same kind of book though, one having bells attached to his pouch, the other a little girl on his shoulder.

"You know, you're supposed to be hiding..." He said looking at Naruto.

"Hum?" Naruto said looking from his book. "You said something?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to face-plant at having his own phrase used against him.

"I just wonder why you are not hiding.."

"Because Sasuke is about to attack you, which is stupid, and is going to end up either buried or burned..." Naruto responded. And true to his word, Sasuke jumped out of a bush and attacked the Grey-haired man.

"I suggest you don't do that Sasuke-san. You'll just, hum... 'get your ass handed to you'?" He seems to ponder about his wording as Sasuke was ignoring him and charging their sensei.

And, as predicted, the duck-ass-headed boy got his ass handed to him and ended up buried to his neck thanks to the jounin's Doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu. As said jounin went to find Sakura, having decided that Naruto was not going to attack him, the blonde went to Sasuke's head.

"I am not the kind of person to say such a thing as 'I told you so'... But you have to admit that I did tell you so." This comment left Aya giggling and Sasuke brooding.

"Now Sasuke-san listen. I know you are as happy in being in a team as I am, especially since this team has one of your fan within it... but we still should work together, not because we want to but because we don't have a choice. Think for a moment. Have you ever heard about a three member genin team before?" Sasuke was now realizing where Naruto was going as the scientist continued.

"The answer is 'no' because there were none. Now... Aya-chan get him out of his hole please."

The Uchiha was surprised when she grabbed his hand and dragged him out with one swift move. Effortlessly.

"Let's find your puppy now." He said getting a 'Hn' in answer. However as they were about to depart, the clock rang.

When they arrived at the logs, Sakura was tied to one and Kakashi was back to reading. An infuriated Sasuke sit while Naruto was back to reading and Aya back on his shoulder munching on a lollipop.

"Well, I'm rather disappointed in you" the jounin said as the tied girl was aware again.

"I'm afraid I have to send you back to the academy."

"I do not think so." Naruto suddenly cut before presenting his open hand to Aya. Said girl just looked at

the hand before taking out the sweet out her mouth and placing it in the waiting palm.

….

Naruto didn't look amused.

….

She gave a little laugh as she scratched the back of her head before getting back the sweet, searching the inside of her kimono and taking out two bells. Kakashi's bells more accurately.

"What? How? …...When?" the sensei blurt out after checking his pouch to verify that those really were the test's bells.

"'What', you just verified, 'How', a simple kawarimi no jutsu and 'When', when you were going away after burying Sasuke (Sakura let out a small scream of fear at that). Do you have any other question?"

"Just one. Who are you going to give the second bell to?"

After 'thinking' about who he was going to give the bell to, not that he hadn't guessed the jounin's motive but he still needed to keep the act up, Naruto finally gave the bells to his teammates. He then took out some chocolate and started to eat. He was hoping the other two would understand what they had to do.

They didn't.

Not at all.

The Uchiha had his superior smirk in place and his whor...hum...the girl in love with him was cheering. She still glared at the scientist for having put the bell in her 'cleavage' (if you could call that a cleavage).

'I think I'm going to kill those two. Or better yet I'll use them for experiment. I really shouldn't have hoped they would understand that we had to work as a team. Now we fail..'

"Congratulations, you pass." The team leader suddenly said cheerfully.

As the man was explaining Konoha's pride in teamwork, Naruto scanned his mind.

'So the council want the last Uchiha to pass, Hatake think he owe his late teammate something and decided to train Sasuke. He also want me because of my 'father'...What a retard...'

"Now get back here tomorrow same time and we'll begin training." The sensei said dismissing them.

As the genin were leaving, Kakashi called after our main character (hero doesn't exactly work here..).

"Naruto, I'd like to know how did you take the bell. And don't use the kawarimi excuse again."

"But I did use kawarimi. Well... I first used Kage Bunshin to create two clones and then they used kawarimi while dispelling."

"And where did you learn that jutsu?" Was Kakashi's question. A rather pertinent one.

"A scroll I win in a gambling town."

Seeing the man's questioning look, he decided to explain.

"Well I needed money and the villagers had thrown me out of the village so I just want to the closest casino. The hardest part was to enter the place but I managed. Other question? Because I have things to do and I'm pretty sure you have to be on your way too."

He did went to a casino but he learned the technique from Aya and Maya. The story still did what it was for: satiating curiosity. So after the jounin dismissed him, he went back to his lab. He had something to test. He also had to prepare for the wonder of D-ranked mission in the morning.

**End of Chapter**

I took my sweet time writing this one... I think I'm writing longer chapter little by little...I hope so at least.

See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Orochimaru no deshii**

**A.N.: **Ohaio Gozaimasu/konnichiwa/konbawa

Sorry for the wait but I got sick and on the first day at University too...

There was also the fact that I had I don't know how many idea for new stories... It didn't quite help.

No, really... Every time I tried to write... A new group of plot bunnies appeared... I'm going to open a park for them...

Add at that my natural Laziness (yes with a capital letter) and you have snail going faster...

Sorry...for the wait, I mean...

Anyway, here is next chapter and, as usual, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Hum...Nope, I still don't own Naruto...But I do own the story...I think... I do, right?

**On with the story:**

There was quite a number of way to describe D-ranked mission: useless, annoying, a pain in the backside and so on.

But when shinobis honestly thought about it (which means when they were sure they wouldn't be doing any other for the rest of their life), the use of those "chores" was clearly apparent.

They were training.

Not to become stronger, but a training to learn to obey orders and to be able to go as a civilian, for a infiltration by example.

This was also why they were done by genin team. Even if they could have been done by academy student. Well, perhaps not the 'catching Tora' mission...This one was almost moved to C-ranked mission once or twice...a month...

Now, we found team 7, Aya missing, in the way to get a new mission. They had just finished the paintings of the wall of one of the woman from the civilian council.

They weren't really eager to find out what their next 'job' was going to be.

They entered the mission room as Lady Shijimi, Tora's owner, went out holding her recently recuperated cat.

"Ah, Team seven." The Hokage said as they came in. He briefly looked at each of the genin. The girl was complaining about having paint on her dress, the Uchiha was brooding...again... And Naruto was eating chocolate.

'Perhaps I should have someone talk to him about his diet...' He thought before addressing them.

"Now, I suppose you are here for a new mission?" As he asked that, a ruckus was heard on the other side of the door. There were cries of 'No, Tora!', 'get that damn cat out of his face' along with a 'No, you moron. You'd hit one of our own with that jutsu'.

The old man just smiled and happily declared: "How lucky of you, the Catching Tora Mission just became available."

As his teammates were groaning, it was after all only the seventh times this week that they had to catch the feline (it was Wednesday), Naruto just took out a vial from his coat and dropped the content on the floor.

If they were curious about what he has done, they were even more so about what he said.

"There, mission accomplished..."

They really wanted to ask but suddenly the door opened and, sniffing the air, Tora the cat entered.

She went, still sniffing, to the liquid on the ground and started to lick it purring all the while. Naruto just started to pet her. He briefly ponder about taking some of her hair... A 'Nekozuka' clan was an interesting concept and a worthy project.

"What's this" Seven voices asked. The first one belonged to the Hokage, two other were the Chuunin on each side of their leader, Kakashi was the fourth voice. The last three were the outburst of the hidden ANBU in the room. The rest were still shocked...

"That is a solution of odors molecules. Odors found in fishes more accurately. " At their blank look, he decided to elaborate.

"This. Fish odor in water..." He said clearly annoyed...

"But shouldn't that attract more cat?" Sakura, of all people, asked.

Naruto shook his head. Do they take him for a fool?

"No, it is not potent enough to be smelled from outside. It is too subtle. We cannot smell it and we are in the same room so..." He trailed off not really wanting to explain more.

"Now if you do not mind, I'd appreciate if we were to receive a mission that wouldn't be a chore..." He added after a few seconds.

The Hokage sighed before asking the rest of the team their thoughts on the subjects

"Hn" "What Sasuke-kun said!" "Maa maa... Why not." Were the answers...

"Right... I just have a simple C-rank that shouldn't be a problem." He then turned to one of the Chuunin on his sides "You, tell Tazuna-san that we have a team ready for his mission. They will meet him at the East gate."

Team 7 Were about to go out of the room when they were stopped by the Hokage himself.

"Naruto, I do hope you will go with your teammate to Nami in person?"

The other genin were puzzled by those words. Naruto just nodded. He was clearly annoyed...again.

The female member of the team, had to ask what the village leader meant.

The answer was a kunai to Naruto's chest making him disappear in a puff of smoke.

In his lab, Naruto got back the memories from his clone.

"Aya get ready we have a mission to wave." He said turning to the teenaged girl.

The girl got up, shrank to her child size and jumped on his shoulder her kimono now slightly too big for her.

Soon, they were waiting at the gate. Naruto was mixing two liquid while Aya was reading a book.

When Sakura arrived, she immediately started to glare at the blonde. He looked up, noticed the glare and sighed.

"May I ask what have I done to deserve so much animosity?"

Ignoring her rant about him abandoning the team to their fate of doing mission on their own (which wasn't true... He did send a clone to help...), Naruto continued to observe the liquid in the test tube.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" She 'pondered aloud' before adding " What is this?"

She really seemed interest so Naruto answered: "Glycerol Trinitrate"

The pinkhead was about to ask for precision when their last teammate arrived with Kakashi and, supposedly, their client.

"**Isn't Maya around Nami?"** Kyubi asked in his head.

'Yes she is. I'm surprised to hear you though. Didn't you like the body I gave you? Did it fail?'

"**No... It didn't fail but you gave me a male body... so I destroyed it"**

'You wanted a female one? You could have ask me to turn it female you know instead of destroying my work...' He did not like when his work was disrespected. And destruction was a form of disrespect...

It was then that he realized he missed the mission's briefing. So he read the the old drunk's mind.

'So he lied? Interesting...'

Around an hour later, they were on the road walking slowly. Really slowly...

Their pace was suddenly stopped when they passed a puddle.

Now, why a puddle is not really that surprising, it hasn't rained for quite some time. Besides, they were in Fire country. Fire country was named like this for a reason: it was sunny and hot most of the time.

So it wasn't a surprise when two men clad in cameo and breather came out of said puddle.

After a one-sided battle, well... one-sided from the moment Kakashi entered it, they were waiting for an explanation.

An explanation they got as Tazuna began to tell everything about Nami's situation, about Gato's takeover. About the man's army of thugs, hired shinobi and even a 'demon'.

"Of course you could abandon the mission and let me go alone to finish my bridge. I would probably be dead before reaching the town, and then my daughter would probably be alone to take care of her son, cursing you and your village for the remains of her live" He said tears in his eyes.

"_What exactly is he trying to get?"_

'It's called pity Naruto-sama. But I don't think we have any.' Aya answered.

Naruto just smirked internally.

**End of chapter.**

Love it? Loathe it? You don't really know or care?

Once again I'm sorry for the delay... I'll try to update sooner...


	7. Chapter 7

**Orochimaru no deshii**

**A.N.: **Ohaio Gozaimasu/konnichiwa/konbawa

Hey everyone look who's back.

Itsa me Ma...

Sorry wrong line.

Anyway you probably have lot of questions like: "What the hell took you so long?", "Where the f*ck were you?" or "Who's this guy with the chainsaw.".

And here is the answer to those questions.

…...

…...  
…...

Wait for it.

…...

…...

SIX.

I know, I know, no need to thank me.

I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Me owning Naruto? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Wait you're serious? Like seriously Serious? Well no, I do not...

**On with the story:**

The rest of the walk to Tazuna's house was quiet and peaceful.

Well, quiet that is if you did not consider Momochi Zabuza's attack on the group...

It all started as they were reaching a river...

They were walking, Kakashi and Naruto were reading, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was day-dreaming

and their client was drinking when suddenly...

"KAWAI..."

Aya jumped off Naruto's shoulder to catch and hug a white rabbit.

This sent the sensei of the group in alert mode.

'The fur of this rabbit is white? It's summer it should be...'

Naruto was thinking something similar.

'The fur of this rabbit is white? It should be brown... Unless of course it comes from Yuki no Kuni and hasn't have the time to change his fur color... But it has probably be raised indoors so it's used for substitution... How bothersome...'

The other two genin and the bridge builder were just glad it wasn't an enemy, Aya was berating herself mentally for missing the ninja before he used Kawarimi and Kyuubi wanted to eat the walking stew...

And then Kakashi yelled at everyone to get down.

They all did to escape the blade flying above them.

Well Naruto just side-stepped the sword and Aya was too short to be in any danger.

But nevertheless no one got cut.

The thing that was called a sword lodged itself into a tree and Zabuza used a sunshin to appear on the handle.

After greetings were said and done, Zabuza went for the kill, appearing in front of the client ready to bisect anyone in the way.

Kakashi and the Kirigakure no Kijin played a game of "Which is the real one?" using the mizu bunshin no jutsu and the sensei ended up getting caught in the nuke-nin's suiro no jutsu.

Sasuke did a short monologue about how he couldn't die here and went to free the cyclops jounin.

He only managed to do that thanks to Naruto's proficiency in using and focusing Killing Intent, as well as the blonde psychic help in slowing down the enemy.

Soon, an "oinin" from Kiri arrived and "killed" the swordsman.

During all of that, the young scientist just sat on the side and read while Aya, perched on his shoulder, watched the fight and cheered...

For Zabuza...

Naruto still thought the walk was peaceful... His teammates would probably disagree...

And then they arrived at Tazuna's house where they met his daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari...

They put Kakashi to bed (the man fainted after the fight) and their things in their room...

Now, they just had to wait for him to wake up.

The wait was awkward, nobody said anything, the client and his family were doing their own things.

Aya was watching curiously as Inari glared at every shinobi in the house, as if they had kicked his puppy, emasculate him or something close...

It was annoying every member of team 7.

He finally stopped and went to his room when the brown-haired girl start playing with a kunai looking at him as if he was a target for practice.

He actually ran out of the room.

"_Now now, was that necessary Aya-chan?" _Naruto mentally asked the girl sitting besides him.

'He glared at us... Now, he knows not to.' She answered.

Soon, the silver-haired man was up and announced a bad news.

"Zabuza is still alive." He said gravely.

Shock was seen on the genin's face.

"Yes we knew that." Naruto was not surprised.

"What do you mean 'We knew that.'?" The kunoichi of the group asked.

After a concise but efficient explanation on the Hunter-nin's work and pointing out the flaws in the method used by the one who took Zabuza away, Kakashi decided it was time he taught them something.

Said 'something' happened to be the Tree-walking exercice.

As Kakashi did a demonstration of what he expected from the genin, the team was shocked...

Naruto was shocked for a different reason.

"Kakashi-san, could you please tell me exactly how incompetent as a teacher you are?" The polite tone did nothing to lessen the insult.

"And what make you ask that?" The teacher asked, a tad upset. The other genin looked curious as to what Naruto meant.

"Well, the 'wall-walking' exercise is supposed to be one of the first thing taught to a genin cell, and they must know water-walking before being sent on a C-ranked mission. So once again I asked you, what were you thinking?" The tone was still polite but betrayed the blonde's curiosity.

There should be a good reason.

Kakashi just looked sheepish as he answered.

"Yes... hum... About that... My bad?"

They looked at him, expression of disbelief on their face.

"Your bad?" Three voices asked.

"Yes, I did not anticipate that you would ask for a C-rank and when you did...(sigh).. I was hoping that we could take a simple mission with no trouble, something to appease you guys. I was not expecting, well, what happened..."

The youngsters nodded. It was not professional, but at least he was not completely incompetent.

Not completely.

Naruto still did not want to stay there doing nothing and started to walk away.

"Naruto, while I understand from what you said that you already know how to do it, I'd still appreciate if you were to help your teammates."

"Help them?" The blonde asked, a bit perplexed. "Excuse me but... How? This exercise is one of the 'try and learn' kind of exercise... There really is no way I can help them..."

Still Kakashi insisted.

"Well, you could give them pointers and check on their progress or..." He was cut off by a sigh from the Uzumaki heir...

"Alright, I'll stay..." He let out a small grin as he thought of something he could do to have some peace.

"I'll even do something for them if they arrive on the top of the tree, a 'present' of sort..."

This seems to please the jounin who gave them on of his 'Eye-smile' before turning around to go 'protect the client'...

And probably try to hit on Tsunami too...

After The 'teacher' has left , Naruto turned his attention back to his two...coworkers...

"Well, the theory is as follow: by gathering an exact amount of chakra on the sole of each feet, said limbs should adhere to surfaces... Now for practice..." The other two were still watching him, probably waiting for clues.

They would be disappointed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on..." As he said that, he make the hand motion associated with 'Go on' before turning to a tree, walking it up and sitting on one of the branches.

Aya took her spot sitting between his legs as they watched the other two running toward their tree, placing one foot on the trunk, moving the other one to step on the tree's bark...

And then they both fell on their back.

"I forgot to say that too little chakra will not stick." Naruto helpfully added, getting glare in lieu of answers. Aya's giggling was not of any help.

The Uchiha second try sent him flying a few meters backwards as the bark exploded under his left foot.

"Oh and too much chakra tend to make that kind of situation happen." Naruto was once again of great help.

"YATTA! I did it" suddenly came from the pinkette.

Naruto looked at the tree top and, then, not seeing the girl, looked down.

And down...

And down...

Until he finally saw her, sitting on the first branch...

He sighed...

"Haruno-san, I said the top of the tree, not the first branch..." He was a bit disappointed.

She laughed sheepishly and started the way up.

He looked in Sasuke's direction and sighed again.

Five steps...

The elite had barely made five steps on the tree...

They were here for a long time...

**End of chapter.**

So now that's out of the way, I want to say that the reason why I did not update was that my exams at university were coming soon and now that those are over, I can focus on my awesome writing...

Okay perhaps it is not that good but... I can dream can't I...

Besides I did try to take time to write here and there and then but... I just couldn't.

I'm going to get a few Ideas out of the way and then, Finally (with a capital F), I'll be able to write this as I want...

Yes, It'll be continued, Mwahaha... Mwahahahahahaha...

...

Hum hum... Sorry about that...


	8. Chapter 8

**Orochimaru no deshii**

**A.N.: **Ohaio Gozaimasu/konnichiwa/konbawa

Hello, sorry about the delay, again, but this time I have a good reason.

Or do I?

Yes, I do...

I realized in November that the university course I had taken was not for me, so I abandoned then instead of continuing and wasting a year for nothing.

So since then I'm in search for what I'm going to do.

I did not have much time for writing...

But I found some, and almost completed the chapter.

And then I reread it and thought it was not as I wanted it to be. (read: it sucked.)

So I rewrote it.

And now I present it to you.

Important thing: there's a reason why this is rated M.

Just a bit of warning.

I also want to thank everyone for the support and want to congratulate Kenjo.

Her (Unless Joana is also a male name) review made me realize that it had been almost one f*$ù%./ year since last chapter.

We can all thank her/him.

Still pretty sure it's 'her'….

Anyway, you can read now.

Unless you… No, you wouldn't read the chapter before my comments, would you?

Right?

**Disclaimer:** I'm fairly sure I own a few Naruto video games... I don't own Naruto though. Wouldn't want to. I'd rather own Anko or Hinata. Or Mei... Or Tsunade... Or Samui... Or...

**On with the story:**

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that, I'm afraid I misheard you." Naruto asked a shop keeper.

"I'm sorry sir but we really don't have any fish left." The shop owner repeated.

"How? It's a fishing town, I actually can see the sea from here and, judging from the clarity of the water as well as the area's climate, there are no reasons for any diminution in the populations of the diverse aquatic species." The man wasn't sure he understood all of that but he got the general meaning.

Now, one might be wondering what Naruto would want with a fish.

He could need it for one of his experiment, or perhaps to test how far would a starved person go for food.

Perhaps it was for a psychological study: lock two people in a room with a fish and see how would they work to try and get it, would they work together? Fight to the death?

Well, no.

Although the scientist kept that idea in mind for later.

No, the reason he needed a fish was, simply, for the evening's meal.

And he was starting to get angry. Not at the shop keeper, not at the fisherman trying to make a living in the situation of the country.

Gato, the man responsible for the economic situation, was the target of the blonde's ire.

Kakashi was also a target but not for the same reason.

Kakashi had sent Sakura and Sasuke training, though everyone knew the girl would just watch, and had asked Naruto to stay with Tsunami in case she needed help while he went to watch over the bridge builder.

The woman, her son, Naruto and Aya had gone to the market place to get everything for the evening's meal.

And now, Naruto was searching for a fish like one would a holy cup.

"I'm really sorry sir but Gato bought all my merchandise." Judging by the way he said 'bought', Naruto had a feeling the currency used had been threat and/or violence.

"I see, how bothersome… Have good day." The man snorted and Naruto left.

He found Tsunami outside and was telling her about the fish problem when he was interrupted.

"You little bitch; don't you know who I am? I'm going to teach you some fucking respect." It came from further down the street. One of Gato's thugs was beating a homeless girl whom, Naruto supposed, had bumped into him.

As Naruto watched the girl, he couldn't help but be reminded of himself. While he hadn't been beaten often by the villagers, it had still happened. He usually pranked them as payback which usually got him chased by chuunin across the village. It was a good thing in the end since it was during one of those post-prank chases that he had found Orochimaru's lab and, subsequently, his own vocation.

Of course after that particular event, he had stopped the pranking altogether.

"Aya-chan, could you please take Tsunami and Inari home? It appears I need to teach a buffoon what manners truly are." The girl blinked, nodded and jumped off his shoulder and did as ordered.

Naruto went to the man, a sadistic grin started to form on his face.

The blonde used shunshin to appear directly in front of the idiot, stopping the thug from harming the girl even more.

"What the f…?" Naruto interrupted him by finger flicking the air in the man's direction, sending the thug flying in the nearby forest.

Of course, the move was mostly for the onlookers' benefit. He used telekinesis to send the man flying. He could have done it from afar, without moving at all but this way, the town people would think he used a jutsu. After all, the longer he kept his abilities a secret, the better.

Now that the fool was isolated, Naruto could indulge in his bloodlust.

When Kurama had modified Naruto, she (since it apparently was the fox's chosen gender) had not been completely honest with the boy.

Giving the blonde the hormone chakra affinity had destroyed the boy's ability to use elemental jutsu but that was not really a problem for him. However, when boosting his brain's capacity and allowing him to unleash its full potential, or at least as much of its potential useable without destroying him; she had also, somehow, found a way to lower his resistance to his instinct.

And violence was one of humanity's most basic instincts, only repressed through years of pushing it down, deep down beneath social rules and/or religious precepts.

Add to that Naruto's lack of care for human rights and his love for experiment and surgery, and you have blood and gore aplenty.

The man tried to get up but his legs were too damaged for the effort. As he looked around, he could only see the woods all around him, his survival was a miracle, he thought.

A miracle was one way of putting it, though Naruto did not consider himself a divinity.

It was then that he saw the blonde walking toward him. He saw the scientist take a scroll out, soon unsealing an operation table as well as the required tool for a surgery.

'A pity I sent Aya with Tsunami, the middle of the wood is hardly a good place for an experiment. Oh well beggars can't be choosers and whatnot.' The Uzumaki thought.

The 'patient' was levitated on the table as Naruto prepared his tool.

Naruto put on a surgeon's mask and said one thing:

"Let's start the operation."

He used a scalpel to make a single vertical cut on the man's torso, separating it into two 'area'. He then put the blade in a basin full of water that a bunshin had just brought.

The blonde then 'opened' the two part of skin, revealing the flesh, bones and organs underneath. Humming a soft but jolly tune, he took a forceps used to cut bones and proceeded to separate the thoracic cage from its confine.

The patient's eyes were the only thing moving, the only thing that the doctor allowed him to move. But he could still feel the pain and, in his eyes, you could find the silent scream, you could find the trashing as the body responded to that pain, the begging for mercy, all these things that the doctor had stopped with just a thought.

"Dextrocardia? You really should have had something done about this… Oh well, it's not really important now anyway." Naruto noted as the cage ribs floated to another basin of water, which would keep it safe until the blonde needed it again.

He then unsealed another thing from one of the seals on his chest, a container with the Kanji for cold on every side. He opened the box and took a heart out of it. It was a large heart, compared to a human's heart at least.

"You like it?" Naruto rhetorically asked his silent victim as he prepared medical scissors. "It's the heart of one of Konoha's panthera tigris gigas, the giant tigers inhabiting our forest. Your heart won't be able to withstand the pressure your body will soon need to correctly function. But first, I need to replace the old one."

While the scientist could use his psychic powers to stop any annoying movement from the man, he couldn't the man spirit from breaking, a few times, such as the careful removal of the clavicles, Naruto had to use his telepathy and mind reading to go deep in the man's psyche and, for lack of better term, put it back together.

It happened again as Naruto was adding bones fragment to the last limb, the left leg, to make it longer, and when he had modified the cranium, giving it a more vulpine look. To complete his work, Naruto changed the ears for pinnae similar to those of a wolf as well as the grafting of a tail. Because balance would be a problem without it.

Once it was over, a quick scan showed that there were area that could be improved: the skin on the arms, legs and chest had been sewed on, same thing for the hands, feet (the originals had been too small compared to the rest of the body) and the muzzle but that would be healed in time and then the fur would hide every marks left.

Naruto's eyes widened. The fur. He completely forgot about the fur.

He shook his head and unsealed a scroll. From this scroll, he unsealed two syringes.

The content of the first would force hair to grow all over its body while the second would give the hairiness the texture of animal fur.

'Not that human are not animals but our hair are not thick enough…. Now, what could be improved?" He did another quick check while doing the injections. 'With time, the toes will be strong enough to allow him to go bipedal. And I don't see anything missing, well except for the eyes and vocal chords but I don't have the necessary substitutes. Speaking of the eyes….'

He went directly in front of his creature and knelt to look him in the eye to eye.

"Why such defiance? Don't you like my gift? Now, are you going to be a good boy and obey your master?" The beast tried to attack him only to freeze as his claw was about to hurt Naruto.

In an instant, his entire mind was erased, replaced with only what was important: the man in front of him was his master, if he obeyed, he would be rewarded. If he did not, he would be punished.

Everything a good dog needs to know.

"Sit." The order was clear and the dog obeyed. "Good, much better. Now come, we have somewhere to go. Your very first action as my loyal dog."

Naruto moved and the Werewolf like creature followed.

"**I am so not staying with you when you finally complete my new body." **Kurama commented.

'Now now, I have yet to start working on it. Besides, you know I wouldn't do that to you.' He answered, amused by her reaction.

"**Yes, but you would do it where I would be sleeping, and that would make noises. And it's annoying. Like Mizuki, giving him… well, her, to That was quite noisy. Amusing, but noisy. If you were to do that kind of stuff in the middle of the night, how would I sleep?" **

Naruto smiled at the memory. Mizuki had been brought back by his minions (which the Kyuubi preferred to call gremlins for some reason...), Naruto had decided that he did not deserved to become useful in any way. So he had turned the silver haired man into a woman and had given her to an accidental creation of his.

'Please, if I remember correctly, and I do, you found the whole as amusing as I did so don't give me that silly excuse. However, I do think you should leave Konoha. Not that I'm not grateful,' He quickly added feeling her about to comment. 'but, I'll already have to explain Aya and Maya's origin to Hiruzen and I wouldn't want to have to explain why there's a third girl leaving with me. Unless I could pass you off as their mother…'

She growled and that was clear enough. She didn't like that option.

"**Still, the clone you made of Tenzou-san really could have come u****p with a better story for the Hokage than 'He found them'."** That had really been a frustration for Naruto.

He was still wondering why the Hokage hadn't already asked for a better explanation.

Maybe he was going senile…

But that was something he would need to think about later. Right now, he had arrived where he needed to be.

He pushed the door of the hangar.

**End of chapter.**

And that's a cliffhanger.

Or maybe it's a cliff HANGAR.

Well yes, but at least I'm trying to be funny.

So I tried to answer a few question in this chapter, so I hope it's a bit clearer now.

I you don't know what was supposed to be cleared, it's good too. I don't mind.

Not at all…

Once again, sorry for the delay.

And thanks to 'what's her name'.

Ça, c'est fait….

A bit of French for you.

Am I not nice?

Alright, now time to work on next chapter. I'm motivated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Orochimaru no deshii**

**A.N.: **Ohaio Gozaimasu/konnichiwa/konbawa

As we French speaker say: 'Chose promie, chose due.'.

It literally means: Thing promised, thing owned. Late, but still there…

Not sure if there's an equivalent in English but I decided to perfect your culture a bit.

Well, unless you actually speak French, I guess I won't be of much use then…

Anyway, I won't hold you back any longer.

Oh, by the way, remember the cliffhangar?

I still think it funny…

By the way, remember, Rated M, adult content, gore, yadda yadda, blah blah blah.

You know, this kind of stuff.

Especially the Yadda.

**Disclaimer:** Or Kushina, or Tenten, or one of the filler's girls, or a female Haku. Hell even a male one would be suitable after a while. And while we're at it, why not add Hanabi and Moe… Oh, still there? Don't own Naruto. Now go!

**On with the story:**

Naruto did not come back until the evening. When he did, his team was present and had just finish dinner.

"Naruto? Where were you?" Kakashi asked in a worried but still relieved tone.

"I was checking a few places, mostly buildings belonging to Gato. Tough the man I interrogated didn't know much about… anything really." Naruto answered, a tad disappointed.

"Are you okay?" The silver headed man asked, understanding that Naruto had had his, as far as the man knew, first kill.

Naruto blinked. That actually was a good question. 'Probably nothing important…'

"I'll be alright yes. Thanks for your concern, as surprising as it is." Naruto answered Kakashi but not without rubbing the man's choices in.

"Now now Naruto. While I admit I could have been a better sensei I'm not that bad." Kakashi said with a frown.

"Not when it comes to me or Sasuke but…" He trailed off indicating Sakura with his head.

The silver-headed man sighed. He had tried to help Sakura. He had talked to her about what she should be working on, and what path she eventually would choose. He was actually still waiting for her answer.

No matter how skilled the teacher, if the student is not willing to work, there can't be any progress.

Truth be told, Kakashi should have had her suspended but he had kept hope.

And now they were on a C turned A-ranked mission.

He couldn't help but think that life was unfair.

The blond looked at his teammates. Well he mostly observed Sakura.

He hated wasted potential. Almost as much as he hated failed experiments. And the pink haired girl had potential. A lot of it judging from her ability to memorize almost everything she read and was told. She could become a great medic-nin something that was a necessity in every team. It was such a shame Tsunade's motion never passed.

He decided then that he would make her stop wasting her potential and abilities.

"Did they both reach the top?" He suddenly asked their sensei. The man took less than a second trying to understand but then nodded.

"Sasuke took a bit longer and only managed to reach it after swallowing his pride and asking Sakura for tips." There was a bit of pride in his voice as he said that.

Naruto stood silent as he thought about what to give them.

"You are not as much as a retard as I thought." He told Kakashi.

"I beg your pardon?" The man asked not sure if that was a good thing or an insult.

"When we first met, I felt you only wanted this team to go on for retarded reason. I think I was wrong." He answered before going to the other two genin's side.

"**You truly think that?" **The Kyuubi wondered.

'No, I still think his reasons were retarded.' Naruto bluntly answered.

"**Isn't the word a bit… exaggerated?" **She asked him.

'Dimwitted?' He tried.

"**Much better…" **Was the sarcastic answer.

He reached the Uchiha and the fangirl and got their attention.

"Naruto? Where were you? When did you arrive?" Was the pinkette's greeting.

"Yes, somewhere else and roughly three minutes ago, which you would know… and should know if you were a bit more observant." He told her politely. It did not make her feel any less insulted however.

"Are you going to give us our so called present?" The black haired boy asked with a sneer.

"Yes." The blonde answered bluntly before holding his hand by his head; the back of it turned to his teammates. Kakashi came closer, curious.

"Question: what are 'chakra natures'?" He asked.

"People's chakra tends to align itself with one or more elements, the elements are water, fire, wind, lighting and earth. A chakra of a particular element makes jutsu of the same nature easier to learn and more efficient when used." Everyone, even Tazuna's family, was looking at Sakura who had just given the textbook's answer.

"Exactly so. Also, you don't need to raise your hand." She lowered her hand feeling a bit silly. And looking embarrassed as well.

"Now, another question, although this one you won't be able to answer." If she did then that meant she wasn't who she said she was and it would make everything more complicated. "What is my chakra's nature?"

"Wind! No fire, no, no, no, water. It's water, isn't it?" And now everyone was staring at Tazuna who had obviously drank too much. Naruto just looked unsure or disturbed. Or both.

Kakashi betted on 'both'.

"Hum, no actually I don't have any of the traditional five. My chakra is instead taking the nature of hormones." Everyone blinked.

"How did you get something like that?" The sensei asked.

Naruto looked him straight in the eye and patted his stomach.

Kakashi immediately understood and his eye widened.

"You ate some weird fruit that gave you that ability but took away your capacity to swim!" And everyone was looking at Tazuna.

Again.

"Can somebody kick him out of the room before I kick him in the face?" Naruto asked/ordered.

"**Nice wordplay."** The vixen commented. Naruto send his thanks as Tsunami helped her father to his room.

"Now, thanks to my chakra, I can effectively use any hormone at will. That, by itself, wouldn't be much useful if not for chakra's almost unknown capability. You see, chakra has an ability that most uses without even realizing they do. The ability to modify the body much faster than what is considered to be normal." They let out an 'Oh' of understanding.

Then Naruto plunged his nails into Sasuke's temple.

They were so surprised that they did not react until the blonde released the black-haired boy.

The so called 'avenger' grabbed the scientist and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Uchiha demanded. The fact that Naruto was smiling did not help his temper.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Don't you see the world in a different light?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked. Now that he was a bit calmer, he noticed how the world seemed to be slower. He focused his sight back on his teammate and realized he could see the blonde's chakra and chakra network.

"You activated my sharingan?" Truth be told, he had trouble believing it.

"Of course, it is quite easy. Your family's dojutsu is 'awaken' by a surge of adrenaline through the optical nerves. Usually when the eyes fail to follow something hidden or going too fast. Or, sometimes, because of a stressful situation for the subject." The Uzumaki explained.

While Sasuke went to practice activating and deactivating his awakened eyes, the blond went to the pinkette.

And stood in front of her.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"I have no idea… Had I more time, I could take a sample of your DNA and search for recessive Kekkei Genkai… Or I could create a new one." He answered before taking a pensive look. "Although, even if I had the time, I wouldn't do it."

"Why not?" Sakura wondered.

"It would be wasted." Was the blunt answer. After he talked, he plunged the fingernails of the finger of his right hand, except the thumb, straight into her chest, slightly above her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Their sensei asked.

"Forcing the growth of her secondary sexual characteristics."

Kakashi gave him a stare that meant it wasn't clear enough.

"I am making her breasts grow; her hips will become more… suitable for giving birth and there's a chance she'll be lactating for a day or two depending on her own production of prolactin. Do you want me to detail the process any further?" The man shook his head.

"Why exactly are you doing this? Couldn't you do something more useful?"

"I could, and I would but she made it clear that she has no interest in becoming useful. This way, she might at least distract the eventual enemies." He turned to Tsunami who was glaring at him.

He ignored it.

"Aya, could you please take her to the bathroom and help her with her soon to appear troubles?" Naruto asked the brown-haired girl.

"She's crying…" Kakashi observed.

"The process is painful." Was the uninterested answer.

"I think she might have been hurt by what you said." The Jounin clarified.

"Then maybe she'll try to prove me wrong. If not, there is no reason for me to feel any guilt." The blond went to Tsunami and unsealed a cooling box filled with food.

'Naruto, do you really care? Or is it just another experiment?' Kakashi thought as he observed the teenager who either had questionable method or questionable intent.

After a while, everyone was back in the dining room, getting ready for dinner.

The moments before the meal were tense. Sakura, having obviously gotten out of a shower, and Kakashi were staring at Naruto with mixed feelings; Sasuke was playing with his eyes, Tazuna was watching Sakura confusedly; Inari was glaring at everyone and the scientist was ignoring everything around him.

The only one who wasn't disturbed was Aya who was just waiting for food.

Kakashi really hoped the next day would be better.

He hardly could have been further from the truth.

**End of chapter.**

And I keep trying to make my chapter longer.

And I keep writing lines after which whatever I write seems forced in.

I tried; I really tried to continue after that last line.

Well, there's an advantage to this, I already know how to start next chapter.

Thanks for reading and remember, reviews are not demanded but are always welcome.

Until next time.


End file.
